


It's a Nice Day

by Jarino



Series: Rima Lavellan, Herald of Andraste [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some insistence from Dorian, Rima has finally worked up the courage to tell Cullen how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Nice Day

Standing outside the door to Cullen’s office, Rima’s fist remained frozen above the wooden surface. All she needed to do was knock…it wasn’t that hard.

But the thoughts began to run through her mind as to what would happen when she finally did knock. Cullen would answer and she would have to tell him why she was here. It wouldn’t be as simple as repeating the conversation she’d rehearsed in her head a dozen times. She would be  _actually saying it_.

The lump in her throat made its presence known and she attempted to swallow it, to no avail. Perhaps…perhaps she could do this another time. That would be for the best, right? He was probably busy with reports anyways.

She quickly made to turn around, but stopped herself, letting out a defeated sigh. No…if she gave up now, she’d never hear the end of it from Dorian. Returning her nervous gaze to the door, she took a deep breath before knocking on it firmly.

“Enter.” A stern voice called from within.

Gathering her courage, she pushed the door open, taking small, cautious steps into the office. He stood at his desk, looking down at a missive. When she didn’t speak, he continued, his eyes not leaving the paper. “Yes, what is it?”

“Um…” she mumbled hesitantly.

Taking notice of her voice, his head snapped up and his face instantly turned apologetic. “Inquisitor! I…uh…” He stumbled back a bit and ran a hand along the back of his neck. “W-What can I do for you?”

Her gaze floated to one of the other doors in his office. They might be alone for the moment, but Cullen was known to receive numerous messengers throughout the day. If they were interrupted, it would only make this more difficult to say what needed to be said.

Keeping her eyes fixed on the floor, she cleared her throat slightly before speaking. “I thought we could talk…alone.”

“Alone?” The surprise was evident in his voice, but he quickly tried to cover it up. “I mean – of course…”

He made his way to one of the doors and opened it, gesturing for her to go first. She smiled at him sheepishly before stepping through the threshold and attempted to steel her nerves.

Okay…this shouldn’t be too hard. She just needed to tell him how she felt…Worst case scenario, he’d stop talking to her forever…But really, what were the chances of that happening?

“It’s a…nice day…”

Rima had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she nearly missed his awkward comment about the weather. “What?” she blurted out in confusion, but instantly regretted it. He was probably trying to make small talk since she’d been quiet for so long…

“It’s…” he began, his hand retreating from the back of his neck. “There was something you wished to discuss…”

This was it, then. Looking up into his eyes, she started softly, “Cullen, I care for you, and…I…”

Something about the way he was looking at her left her stopping mid-sentence. His expression was practically unreadable, which instantly quelled any previous bravery she might have been feeling. She let out a nervous sigh and let her head hang, feeling like an utter fool for thinking this was a good idea.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice genuine and concerned.

She found herself voicing her thoughts despite herself. “You left the Templars, but…do you trust mages?” She forced herself to meet his gaze before continuing in a small voice, “Could you think of me as anything more?”

His brows instantly furrowed, and he responded quickly, voice low and serious. “I could – I mean…I do. Think of you.” His palm found his face in an attempt to hide his embarrassment and he let out a mild groan. “And what I might say in this sort of situation…”

They began moving off to the side of the battlements and Rima settled herself against one of the crumbling stones.

“What’s stopping you?” The vulnerability in her voice was evident and she practically held her breath in anticipation.

“You’re the Inquisitor. We’re at war. And you…” He let out a soft sigh of disbelief. “I didn’t think it was possible…”

Had he gotten closer to her while they’d been conversing? She was too focused on his face to be able to tell. His eyes were unbelievably gentile, full of uncertainty just as hers were. Was this truly happening?

Finding her courage once more, Rima managed a small smile as she responded. “And yet I’m still here.”

All the tension in his face seemed to melt away at her words and he stared at her as though she were something infinitely precious. “So you are…” he muttered, his voice low and intimate and he began to close the distance. “It seems too much to ask…But I want to.”

He was so close now. She could feel the metal of his chest plate pressing into her torso and his hands had come to rest on her waist. His lips were mere inches from hers and she could feel his breath hot on her lips. She closed her eyes in bliss, willing him to move just a little bit closer…

“Commander!”

Both Rima and Cullen’s eyes snapped open in shock and she let out an inaudible sigh and tossed her head to the side in irritation. Of course this would happen. With her luck, she was surprised it hadn’t been a dragon of all things that would interrupt her first kiss with Cullen.

“You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana’s report,” the scout continued, not looking up from the paper.

Cullen instantly turned on the recruit and growled angrily, “What?”

“Sister Leliana’s report?” he repeated in confusion. “You wanted it delivered ‘without delay.’”

Rima kept a hand pressed to her cheek, trying to hide the flush that was quickly spreading across her face.

After what seemed like an endless stretch of silence, the recruit spouted frantically, “Or…to your office. Right…”

As the scout retreated, a wave of guilt crept over Rima. Right…he had duties to attend to. This…Really, what had she been thinking? Maybe they could talk this over later, when they weren’t so busy…

Her gaze still directed downward, she tried to mutter out an excuse, “If you need to-”

She wasn’t sure how she’d planned to finish that sentence, but at that moment in time, she couldn’t be bothered to care. Firm, but gentile hands cupped her cheeks and his mouth desperately pressed to hers, swallowing her words. The kiss was desperate, full of pent up hunger and need, but there was a certain tenderness to it as well, as though he feared he might break her.

The kiss had initially caught her off-guard and she let out a surprised gasp. Her hands hung in the air and she remained uncertain what to do with them until she eventually settled them into the sides of his coat.

He broke them apart abruptly, immediately apologizing. “I’m sorry…That was, um…really nice…”

Though his face still held concern for his actions, his eyes were filled with reverence and adoration, and he had yet to release her from his embrace.

Still breathless from the kiss he’d just performed, Rima found herself shocked at his flustered reaction. Giving him a grin, she looked up at him coyly. “I  _believe_  that was a kiss…But I can’t be sure. It’s…all a blur,” she added, making sure to raise her eyebrow for effect.

The responding chuckle he gave was music to her ears. And that smirk…she swore that smirk would be her undoing.

His hand soon found its way to her face once more and he began leaning in for another kiss. He took his time with this one, though, his tongue exploring her mouth rather than hurriedly searching for pleasure. She took the chance to explore him as well, having been mostly blindsided previously. Her hands reached up to tangle into his hair and she worked to press their bodies closer together. To know that he’d wanted her just as much as she wanted him…In her eyes, it was nothing short of a miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone and their mother has written this scene out, but I couldn't help hopping on the bandwagon anyway.


End file.
